


The Black Sun

by ZealouslyMinki



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Brief description of birth, Divorce, F/F, F/M, past trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-29 21:23:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21416887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZealouslyMinki/pseuds/ZealouslyMinki
Summary: Beelzebub has been married to Lucifer Morningstar for thousands of years, but it has never been an easy relationship to maintain. When he asks for a divorce, they grant it- but with terms and conditions, as per any good negotiator. The biggest stipulation though, is being brave enough to tell the Devil himself to not stake his claim on the child they carry.——So, I have been in this fandom for a good chunk of months and had a character I wanted to give a nice backstory to within the Good Omens fandom, what better way than have him be Beelzebub’s son? I also slid in some Michael/Beelzebub because it is my guilty pleasure ship, this fic was entirely self indulgent.
Relationships: Beelzebub/Michael (Good Omens), Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV)/Beelzebub (Good Omens), Mazikeen/Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36





	The Black Sun

“I want an annulment.”

Beelzebub blinked slowly up from their paperwork, having not noticed their husband step into the room, “Pardon?”

Lucifer stepped closer, wringing his hands. Beelzebub could sense his other right hand man outside the door, the illum was one of the most feared torturers in Hell. Perhaps they were wanting to be an item, perhaps they already were. Beelzebub flexed their left hand, feeling the ring there, 

“I believe you mean a divorzce, zzeeing az we have been married for over 3000 yearz.” They turned to face him in their chair now, all focus on him, “Tell me why.”

Lucifer, for all his power and anger as the leader of Hell, let his shoulders sag.  _ Honesty it was then, at least for now,  _ he thought as he spoke, “I want to see other people, you don’t even like to touch me. What we had after the fall, its gone. I want more than that, more than what you can give me. I deserve someone who wants to enjoy my company, I shouldn’t have to ask for that.”

“You didn’t think to come and talk to me about how you were feeling before dezciding to bring thiz talk to the table? You know I wouldn’t care if you zlept with other demonz, I azzumed you had been. I  _ have  _ tried to talk to you, but you’ve been zzhutting me out for decadez.” Beelzebub watched Lucifer’s mouth twist, watched as his shoulders straightened as he prepared his defense, but they just tiredly held up their right hand, “You don’t have to juztify it, to juztify whatever it iz you feel you have to, I’d prefer it if you didn’t. You’ve alwayz juzt thought about yourzzelf. I’ll have Dagon get the formz.”

They stood then, meeting his eyes as they folded their arms over their chest, “There will be termz to it, I’m laying mine on the table now. Thiz job, your zzecond in command- You won’t order me around, not after this divorzce. I do the job becauze I want to or I won’t do it at all, never becauze you ordered me to.”

Lucifer scowled at them, his massive wings spread out as if to pose a threat, “Then you can’t lead a rebellion against me, not for another handful of centuries if you ever do it again. Which-“ he reached out to run a clawed, threatening finger over their cheek, “I’d hate to think of you even wanting to, since it turned out so well last time.”

Beelzebub curled their lips and leaned away from the touch, but then straightened their shoulders. They exhaled slowly, as if shoving down pain, “I want you to zign away your parental claimz.”

Lucifer stilled then, his hand still midair, “Sign them away? I’m no parent, we haven’t even been intimate in five years-“

Beelzebub hissed at him then, eyes flashing dangerously red, “You bloody fool, I’ve been pregnant the last five! Demon offzzpring on this plain take zeven yearzz to develop before they come out! Did you not think that all the timez I tried to discuzz namez with you, tried to zzit down with you to tell you, adding another room-“

Lucifer raised his wings and snarled, hunching over Beelzebub’s smaller form as his smooth skin morphed away to something more ugly- demonic looking. His devil face would have been repulsive to most who hadn’t seen it, but it was nothing new to Beelzebub, “You should have been more blunt with it, I’d have made more of an effort!”

“I wanted you to make an effort becauze you wanted to, not becauze I’m expecting, you bazztard!” Beelzebub’s own black, broken wings burst forth then and the room rang silent then. Even the halls outside had gone quiet, every demon in close proximity afraid to move an inch to the left. Beelzebub straightened themselves and slowly felt at their wet cheek, the damage of the fight done. “Zzign off your rightz, go galavanting with whoever you chooze.” 

_ It’s obviouz that waz never meant to be me forever. _

“Beelzebub, look at me-“, He wanted to fight it now, perhaps they could work things out, if anything just for his spawn- but he knew they wouldn’t be able to, not with the finality having washed over his partner’s demeanor. Beelzebub had scarcely wanted to sleep in the same bed with him after they had wed when their rebellion failed, despite being lovers for decades prior. They had worked on it then, built up the trust anew. It had taken a lot of effort on his part after he’d pinned them down and broke their six wings on the battlefield, but they had worked past it. He had thought they had anyways, but perhaps he had been delusional in thinking their marriage would quell any uncertainty in Hell, even if it had gotten things moving smoother. Now, any chance of things being better had shattered the moment he’d uttered wanting to leave because it was him  _ giving up _ . He exhaled slowly, wings folding away, “Have her write the forms, I’ll sign off on them.”

Beelzebub nodded then, stiffly, and walked past him to make their way to Dagon’s office. By the time they were to the door, their wings were away again. No one in Hell had ever seen the damage aside from him, and even then he had scarcely seen the healed result. Weaknesses in Hell were exploited, and he had successfully grounded the Prince the moment he’d ripped their wings from their sockets all those centuries ago. It changed how they walked, he realized. They must be in pain constantly, from the way they were so stiff and how they favored the left leg over the right. He wondered why he hadn’t noticed before, perhaps he had never cared enough about them to notice the small things. Though, now he noticed the way their form carried a slight curve to it. He was a fool, their form would only show on a larger scale within the last nine months of pregnancy. 

He waited primly, looking at their office space. He noticed the pillows on their throne, a pitiful attempt at making the iron thing more pleasant to sit in as their body made changes for his- no, their offspring. He was giving up his claim. It felt bitter in his mouth. There were even empty food bins in the trash, he hadn’t noticed at first. Beelzebub had always enjoyed food in abundance, but never the kind that carried any nutritional value. He could see how they’d been looking for more nourishing foods from the wrappers though, they were trying to be a good host for the offspring. He felt the dread in his chest from the feeling, had he not even seen them acting so strangely when they had shared a bed? 

After what felt like an eternity, Lucifer turned and saw Beelzebub enter the room again with Dagon in tow. The scaled demon looked anxious as she laid down the forms on the desk, and she cleared her throat. “I used a human format for most of it but it should suffice. I added in your discussed terms too but if you need any changes made to it, I’ll add them-“

Lucifer didn’t even bother reading it, hardly caring if there was an added clause or two that Beelzebub had stuck in without his knowledge. He figured, after everything he’d done to them in his search for freedom, he’d let them have that. He signed his name on the lines required, nicely marked by Dagon with a little ‘x’, of course, and then after Beelzebub quietly signed their name by his. Dagon awkwardly wrote in her own name where it asked for a witness, and Hell rippled in acceptance as the forms became Known. 

Lucifer straightened his suit jacket then and fixed his posture, skin rippling back to his more human looking aesthetic. He started to step away then, turning his back to them, “Well then, I’ll just-“

“Lucifer.” 

The finality of their voice had him going quiet, and he turned back to them and gave them his full attention. He hadn’t expected them to be holding their wedding ring out to him, the one forged of the strongest metals in Hell. He’d made it himself, spent hours toiling over it, engraving it and then damning it himself just for them. The red stones in it had lost their shimmer, he had broken the cursings he’d laid into it by breaking their vows.

“Ah, right.” He didn’t know what else to say and held out his hand for them to place the ring in, and then he looked at it one last time before slipping it in his pocket. “Thank you, Beelzebub.”

Beelzebub gave him a hard look, their blue eyes as piercing as they had been the day he’d met them, “Get out of my offizce.”

They turned their back on him then and went back to their chair, and he couldn’t help but watch a bit longer as they adjusted themselves into the seat. He stalked out then, not bothering to look back. He grasped Mazikeen’s hand then, ignoring the way the door shut on its own accord behind him and how it didn’t quite block out the sounds of Dagon trying to soothe the now crying Prince.

——

Being a divorced Prince of Hell was not easy, because demons took the divorce as an invitation for anything and everything. They had proposals for merging rings, from lower demons who wanted a power grab and riots starting from every corner. They hated that Lucifer had decided to do this to them now, when being swollen with a spawn was weakening their internal state, but it was Known and now they were left to pick up the pieces. It was why, after only three months of being single, Beelzebub finally gathered up their strength and squashed the forming riot at its head.

The mess of ichor afterwards was hard to scrub from their skin, but there was little to no body parts left behind. They had made sure of that, being the embodiment of Gluttony had its perks. They were exhausted afterwards, settling into the bathtub in one of the poorer lit rooms near their office. They turned the tap on and grimaced when the water sputtered out boiling, but cold water was not a luxury one got in Hell, especially when one was desiring it. So they sighed, turned the heat as low as it would go on the tap and waited for the tub to fill with them in it. The tiredness weighed heavy in their essence, and so they allowed their flies to rest. No one would dare approach them in the tub but Dagon, if they were wise.

A thorough scrubbing later and even a quick wash of their hair, they were making their way back to their office to handle the paperwork of twenty lesser demons now being off the payroll. They didn’t expect their office to have a new desk chair, with the throne moved back further into the room. The chair itself was nice, made of black leather and seeming to have the ability to recline. It was unnerving, knowing someone had entered their office while they were fighting, and they began to sniff at the new chair for any signs that it was of malicious intent. One simply didn’t receive gifts in Hell, especially ones this  _ nice. _

Dagon poked her head into the room then, seeing the open door, and she cooed nervously. “I believe that is ah, from our King. He brought me the box, I put it together personally.” 

She looked hopeful, almost too hopeful that Beelzebub would actually accept the gift she had put effort into, and Beelzebub found they were too tired to truly care where it came from. They slowly sank into the chair and groaned when the pressure was off their feet, “Fuck, zitting down iz almost zzinfully zweet..”

Dagon shuffled over to them, head bowed a bit to show submissive posturing, and she pointed down the side of the chair, “Look, look! It has buttons with it, I haven’t seen what they do yet, push them!”

Beelzebub gave Dagon a dry look, but then sighed and held up a finger, “I will puzsh one button, ONE. Then itz formz time, zzo I can get zome fucking zleep.” Sleep was something no demons needed and only a handful actually enjoyed, but since Beelzebub had hit the three year mark naps had become a frequent thing for them. 

Dagon nodded her head in excitement then, stepping back to see what exactly the buttons did. Beelzebub clicked the first green button on the side, and almost immediately groaned when the back of the chair began to massage into their joints. It was pressing right against the knots in their corporation’s muscles and the feeling was so euphoric that they nearly drooled, “Fuck, I am never getting up again. Give yourzelf a commendazion for putting it together.”

They didn’t remember falling asleep in the chair after beginning to fill out paperwork, but they woke up feeling more well rested than they had in years.

——

Pregnancy for a demon came with many of the same side effects that humans endured, but the biggest one came down to the cravings. The demon had not once puked from having their spawn inside them, but oh had they been having the weirdest cravings. Beelzebub blamed this on their offspring being the son of the literal embodiment of desire, which was why they were now snooping around the surface in a grocery store after hours. The alarm had yet to pick up on them weaving through the aisles, and so they just swept as much of the food from the shelves that their grumbling stomach could possibly want. 

_ Pickles, peanut butter, orange juice, chocolate syrup, pickled eggs-  _

They stacked the basket as high as they could with as much missmatched food as they could before setting down the basket and sniffing around. Usually, their trips to the surface were short and sweet. They hadn’t done much tempting over the past chunk of years, the rings of Hell requiring more focus to keep steady so there was little time for field work. Now, as they opened a jar of balsamic vinegar eggs and sipped at the juice, they felt their skin prickle. Something was coming, something strong enough that their instincts were telling them it was better to not be in the area for much longer. They hunkered behind a shelf and used a clawed finger to pick at an egg in the jar, but grew very still when they recognized the essence that had entered the store.

“Beelzebub.”

They turned their head slowly and hissed, eyes not flashing red yet but the energy was still pooling behind their eyes, “Michael.”

Michael hummed a bit, eyeing the demon as they stood up but noting how they used the shelf to not lose their balance, “You’re starting to show, not much longer then?”

Beelzebub scowled at her, putting the cap on the jar hastily and dropping it into the basket. “I have eight monthz left, if I’m lucky.”

Truthfully, they didn’t know if they’d even make it to term. Hell had been fighting them again, this time it was Leviathan pressing for them to merge rings. They were struggling to keep him out of their domain and while they were usually stronger than any other demon who came their way- things were compromised when you couldn’t even stand without help. Michael hummed almost thoughtfully, but then made her way closer. She held out her hand, showing it was empty, “May I?”

Beelzebub stared at her hand for longer than they would have liked to admit, but then exhaled slowly, “You may.”

It was oddly intimate, seeing Michael kneel down and lift their shirt. Michael slowly pressed her hand against Beelzebub’s stomach, feeling how the movement inside them was almost fluttering as the baby began to form his own corporation, “He’ll be a powerful demon, you know. A proper heir to the throne, whether or not Lucifer has a claim to him.”

Beelzebub closed their eyes and shook their head, “I juzt need him to zurvive Michael, Hell will welcome him but the princez, the dukez, they’ll kill him the firzt chance they get.”

Michael pursed her lips and stood up, fixing Beelzebub’s shirt for them. She could see the tiredness in the demon’s form, anyone could. Lucifer had set them up for failure, truly. This though, this was her nephew. The closest thing she had had in a long time to a blank slate, and she was determined to help keep it alive. She reached into her breast pocket and pulled out a thin, small throwing knife. It was wrapped in a cloth, so the holy steel did not scorch the demon’s hand, “When you go into labor, call me. You have my number.” 

Beelzebub took the blade and looked at Michael, their expression unreadable. They grabbed their basket then, feeling vulnerable. “Michael- thiz izn’t you doing him a favor, iz it?”

Michael snorted at that, face contorting in a smile as if Beelzebub had told a joke, “Please, he owes me. Not the other way around.”

The answer was enough for the Prince, and they slid back into Hell.

——

With five months left in their pregnancy, the Prince found that everything was  _ sore. _ They were nearly waddling with how their nerves were hurting, and nothing good ever lasted in Hell because their chair had stopped working. It was still nicer to sleep in than the bed because they could get up without help, but the nerves where their wings connected to their back were shot. It was why the Prince found themselves gasping in pain in a bathtub in Hell, one luckily right next to their office, but the pressure they were feeling was excruciating. They slowly, oh so slowly sank back against the tub and willed themselves to settle down, a hand on their stomach as if to soothe their kicking little gremlin, “Zztop moving zo much..”

The movement was comforting at times, but now was not one of them. They wanted this baby out, he had to be nearly to term-

A dangerous idea crossed their mind, and they called Michael’s blade into existence. It appeared in their hand, still covered in the cloth, and they shut their eyes. Could they really do it, could they really cut their child out of themselves? Perhaps, instead they could sever their wings, then the pain might at least stop-

They pinched the bridge of their nose and shook their head to themselves, but then they were hearing a very familiar clacking of heels on concrete. They looked at the door and sighed when Michael’s familiar face stepped into view. She assessed Beelzebub, naked and swollen in the tub, before sighing and looking away. “You summoned the blade, I thought you were in trouble.”

Beelzebub willed the blade away again and slowly reached for the drain tub, not wanting to be so vulnerable to an angel, “No, juzt a lapze in judgement. Zzhould have known there waz zomething on the blade though.”

Michael willingly miracled Beelzebub a towel, gracious enough to still not look at the demon in the tub, “You have my nephew inside of you, I want him to survive. Should you be ambushed, summoning the blade will also summon me.”

Beelzebub raised a brow at Michael, “I am not ambuzzhed now, it zhouldn’t have zzummoned you.”

Michael shrugged a bit and stepped aside, letting Beelzebub ease out of the tub on their own. Pride was not their sin, but they would not ask for help getting out of the tub, “You’re pain levels were so highly channeled through the blade, I thought it was best to come. I see now that you are fine, must have been a fluke.” The lie was blatant, Michael knew her blade had made no mistake. Whether the Prince admitted to being in pain was now in their court.

Beelzebub was quiet though, wiping themselves off before wrapping the towel around them. They could make an effort to put their suit back on, but they knew if they did then it would mark the end of their day from the pain alone. They shot Michael a glare as they slowly made their way to their office, knowing the angel would keep pace, “Muzt be faulty then.”

Michael raised a brow at Beelzebub then, but simply blew a miracle into the demon’s back as they entered their office, “Well, then, I’ll just be on my way. Perhaps, next time, just give me a call instead of summoning the dagger.”

The Prince was too busy feeling the first flickers relief they had felt in days to respond to the angel taking her leave.

——

They had been showing bloody discharge for days. Trying to sit through the paperwork at their desk was no longer a better distraction because, truthfully, they could hardly tolerate sitting at all. Their office was not a suitable birthing location, not with how painful the birthing would be. Humans may have been damned to eternal pain when birthing an offspring, but the demons were meant to nearly be destroyed. Forming a spawn took seven years and recovering from evicting them took an additional seven.  _ The Lord had liked her zeven’z _ , Beelzebub thought bitterly.

So now, they were having Dagon walk them briskly to Lucifer’s palace. The palace had yet to reject them, and seeing Lucifer on his elevated throne in the distance had them feeling brave enough to slip inside. Their contractions were nearing five minutes apart now, “Help me to the bedroom, he knocked me up in that bed and dammit I’ll puzsh the zpawn out in it too.”

Truthfully, it was only luck on their side that had their water not breaking along the way to the palace. They struggled to walk again as a bad contraction rippled through them, and they grasped Dagon’s hand tightly as they stood outside of Lucifer’s bed chambers, “Fuck, fuck thiz-“

There was a gush then, a large wetness that nearly ripped itself out of them, and Beelzebub  _ howled _ as it tore through them. Dagon had to will herself to not flee from the raw emotion being projected onto her and she whimpered lowly, “My Prince, Sir, come.. The bed is close, lets walk slow..”

It was like moving inches, easing the Prince across the floor and one painful step at a time as the contraction limited their range of motion. It was like an eternity before Dagon let Beelzebub rest against the bed, though they refused to sit in soiled clothes. They blinked slowly at Dagon, eyes blue and full of raw pain, “Call Michael, zhe wanted to be here.”

Seeing the Lord of the Flies so weak was a privilege that likely no one would see again, Dagon knew the honor that was being bestowed upon her and Michael alone. She was loyal, perhaps one of the most loyal demons in Hell, and so as Beelzebub pulled their own clothing off to help prepare for their son to come out, Dagon stepped away and pulled out their phone.

—

Michael had never run in front of the other angels before, especially not Gabriel. Her brother was not the brightest, though he was smart enough to not stop Michael when she answered her phone in the middle of a ‘family’ meeting.

“Michael speaking.”

“It’s Dagon, the Prince’s water broke.”

Michael had stood up so fast that the pile of papers had dropped to the floor in a mixed up mess and she booked her way out of the room, ignoring Amenadiel calling after her. She didn’t see Gabriel reaching a wing out to block Amenadiel from giving chase, muttering a soft ‘Let her go’, but she’d likely owe him a thank you later anyways.

The elevator to Hell was not the nicest to angels, so Michael turned and bolted down a back channel that let them slip through Ligur’s office. Ligur made a startled sound as she appeared, the chameleon turning red in surprise but Michael just gave him a low wave and continued her brisk pace. Lucifer’s domain did not like to listen to her, but today it seemed to make an exception. Hell as an entity was not kind but it was greedy, and now it was accepting that Michael was here to give it another Prince. It was the fastest she had ever made it to Lucifer’s palace, and her eyes softened when she finally laid eyes on the sweaty and struggling Prince, naked with only a red blanket over them. She moved in, ignoring Dagon’s garbled throaty sounds, and she cupped Beelzebub’s cheeks almost adoringly. She pressed her forehead to Beelzebub’s and whispered, “You’re doing great, breathe. I’ve got you.”

Beelzebub shut their teary eyes, took in a shuddering breath, and pushed.

——

Michael had never been in Hell for more than a few hours at a time. She had been there now for over three days, but she couldn’t fathom being anywhere else. Beelzebub had been in labor for nearly the entire time, but in the early morning of the third, the distressed cries of a demon were joined by tiny wails of a baby boy.

It was the first time Michael had questioned where her loyalties were, because watching Beelzebub nurse her swaddled nephew, she knew that there was more than just familial fondness there. She had loved Beelzebub before they fell, had mourned their loss when they had married her brother, and now she was seeing them at their most vulnerable with a babe against their breast- it was a privilege she had only dreamed of. 

“Does he have a name?”

Beelzebub looked up in exhaustion, their blue eyes accented with the darkest circles Michael had ever seen, “Hiz name iz Alciel, the black zun.”

Michael reached down to gently pet his cheeks as he nursed, and she let out the softest  _ Oh _ .

“He’s beautiful.”

She hoped, deep down, that she would never have to give this up.

——

Lucifer missed the birthing of his child two years after his divorce, he figured it was best he didn’t show up for it. He hadn’t been a completely bad parent prior to his birth though, in his own opinion of course, as anything Beelzebub had needed the last two years of their pregnancy was at their disposal with just a thought. He owed them that, though they surely had known of his intervention and never said a peep about it, but in turn he received a lone picture in the mail as he sat on his throne. It was of his son, swaddled and tucked against Beelzebub’s chest in the bed they had once shared, the only thing written on it was:  _ Alciel. _

His chest swelled with pride he knew he had no right to claim and he tucked the picture into his jacket. He wouldn’t meet his son yet, but he would keep an eye on him as he grew. It never crossed his mind that his twin sister was the one who had sent him the picture or that she was now keeping watch over the Prince as they began to slowly recover. If Hell kept it a secret from it’s master, well, who could really know?


End file.
